Smile
by RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: Doflamingo and Caesar must pay for their failure. *Warning Rape*


Doflamingo had been pacing the cabin of his ship for over an hour now. His thoughts were running rampant. None of this was his fault. All of this happened because of that dammed straw hat and that ungrateful brat, Law.

Now here he was, stuck in this predicament. Because of those two little bitches, he now had to meet up with a Yonko, face to face. Not only that but he had to take the one who started all this mess, Caesar Clown. If he hadn't got caught in the first place none of this would have happened. He would have gotten rid of the clown, if he didn't hold the key to the Smile's. That clown held the key to his success right now and this meeting was riding on the clowns head.

Doflamingo took a deep breath, composed himself, and opened the door to his cabin.

"Trebol, send Caesar to my room. Also I will be leaving for a while. Don't let anyone destroy the ship while I'm gone." He ordered.  
"Yes young master."

He closed his door and waited. Minutes later the clown came stumbling in.

"Joker. What can I h..help you with?" The clown asked, clearly agitated. Ever since Doflamingo had gotten him back from those damn stawhats, he was fidgety and clingy.  
"I just got a phone call. Me and you are going on a little trip." It seemed Doflamingo wasn't going to give him any details because he knew the clown would lose it.  
"A trip? Where to Joker?" He asked, his interest clearly sparked.  
"DON'T ask questions. Just know that when that den den mushi rings, we leave." He instructed. "How are the new Smile's coming along?"  
"Well, being on a ship it's hard to…"  
"I don't want excuses. I want results. Hopefully after this trip you will be more motivated." He said.

~purupurupuru. Cacha~

"It's time. I expect you at the meeting point in five minutes." The line went dead.

"Let's go." Doflamingo said as he grabbed Caesar by his collar and drug him out the window.  
"Joker, where.. where are we going?" He asked as they took to the sky.  
"Shut up. You will stay quite during this meeting unless you are being spoken to."

They made it to the meeting place in less than three minutes. The clown and Doflamingo landed on the deck of a massive ship. Caesar looked around and his eyes went big. For a second it seemed he might bolt.

They were met with a strange looking creature holding a box. "Put these on. It's the captain's orders." The creature said as he opened the box.  
"That.. that's.." The clown stuttered. Doflamingo reached past the shocked clown and put on the handcuffs. Of course they weren't normal, they were sea stone. He had already expected as much. Caesar gave him a shocked look, surprised that Joker would even listen. Caesar had no idea where they were but he had to guess it was serious if Joker was listening to someone else's orders. He reached down, wincing; he could already feel himself losing his strength. He really hadn't wanted to see another pair of handcuffs ever in his live but he knew if he didn't do it, Joker would personally kill him.

After the creature saw that both men had the handcuffs on securely he turned and started walking to a massive door. "He is waiting." He said as he pushed open the door and motioned them in. Caesar gulped and Doflamingo held his head high and walked in.

What they walking in on nearly caused the shaking clown to faint. There stood a creature, more beast than man. He was the biggest man that both Caesar and Doflamingo had ever seen. He had horns and long black hair with a moustache and goatee to match. He had scars all over his body but the one on his abdomen was the worst one. He had a black tattoo that flowed from his chest down his arm. Caesar quickly put the pieces together.

"Joker." He whispered. "Joker is that Kaido?" He asked, fear in both his voice and eyes. In the blink of an eye, Doflamingo slapped Caesar across the face.  
"I told you not to talk without permission." He growled. Caesar shrunk away; surprised that Joker would do such a thing.

From across the room, the beast man shifted in his seat and his eyes settled on the two in front of him. "So Joker," He said the name like it tasted bad, "This is the clown who makes my Smile's is it?" He asked, knowing the answer. "I thought he would be smarter. Yet here we are, face to face and in a predicament. You were to deliver me Smile's and it would seem like you are out." Doflamingo opened his mouth to speak but the beast shot him a look and he quickly shut his mouth. "I have heard your excuses. Your inability to not only protect this clown and beat the rookie is what got you here. Now I would normally just kill you and be done with it but I am in need of your services still. So instead of killing you this time, I will just punish you."

"Thank you Kaido. I will not disappoint you again." Doflamingo said. The room shook as the beast let out a deep laugh.  
"Oh I wouldn't thank me just yet." He said as he reached forward and grabbed Caesar, who let out a surprised yelp. Kaido quickly tore the clown's jump suit off, leaving him naked and squirming. "I love logia users. I can fuck them and they can heal themselves. With regular humans they die. They can't handle my size. I tear up their insides and they can't heal from that. However you logia users, I can put you in sea stone, fuck you, and then release you and you heal. Then I can do it again."  
"Joker!" Caesar cried out, looking to Doflamingo to save him.  
"I love the way you pathetic underlings cry. Clown! This is your fault. We are here because you can't protect yourself. Because you got captured it screwed up the whole system. Now you will pay." Kaido said, throwing the naked clown on the ground. "Now scream." The beast instructed as he held Caesar down with one hand and spread his legs with the other.

"Joker! Joker!" Caesar cried out, begging his boss to save him. Doflamingo did nothing as Kadio slowly and painfully inserted a finger into the clown's tight ass. His screams quickly went from words to gags and crying.

The whole room shook with the beast's laughter. He only laughed harder as he inserted another finger, blood already pooling on the ground. Caesar choked and gagged, tears streaming down his face. When Kaido pulled his finger out, they were bloody. He licked them and pulled down his pants. Caesars eyes went wide and he let out a blood curling scream as he saw the size of the beast.

'How is that going to fit into Caesar?' Was Doflamingo's thought. He would quickly learn.

The beast man ran his bloody fingers over his dick and lined up with the little clowns entrance. As he shoved in, Doflamingo heard ripping, even over the sound of Caesars screams. He was sure that the clown would pass out but he didn't he stayed awake and screamed. Doflamingo thought he would never be able to get that sound out of his mind for as long as he lived.

Caesar was broke, torn, and ripped. He was sure that he was going to die. Everything hurt and nothing was where it was supposed to be. Even the sounds of his own screams seemed foreign. He couldn't even call out to Joker for help. He was sure that this wasn't happening; it was all a bad dream. With every thrust he was sure that the beast would rip him in half. He felt like Kaido's massive dick was fixing to burst right of his throat. Never before had he felt such pain. He was sure he would never forget it, if he lived through it.

Through all of it, Kadio just laughed. "I love the sound of your screams. They are the sweetest. This should teach you not to fuck up and displease me." He growled, his voice shaking Doflamingo to the core.

Doflamingo knew he was hopeless. He could do nothing. All he could do was watch as his scientist was fucked to near death. He was sure that with the amount of blood that the clown had lost, he would die before too long. Kaido seemed oblivious to it. He just kept going until he finally let out a loud grunt and his breath hitched, seconds later he went still. He pulled his massive dick out of the clown and left him lying in his own blood and crying.

The beast then turned to Doflamingo. "Your turn my little string doll." He said as he reached out and swiped him up. He wasted no time in ripping the pink feather coat and pink pants off.  
"Kaido, no please. I'm sure we can…"  
"Enough!" He growled, throwing Doflamingo into a wall. "You will take it just like the clown did and you will grace me with your sweet screams." He said, licking his lips.

He picked up the naked man and held him against the wall face first. He spread his legs and did the same to him as he had the clown. Doflamingo tried to hold his screams back but as soon as the beast man's massive finger entered him, he felt his insides being scrambled. All too soon he felt the warm blood run down his legs and another massive finger being added. How Caesar endured this, he wasn't sure because within seconds he was throwing up not even sure which way was up or down.

For a few seconds he felt relief as the fingers were removed. He thought it was over, but that relief was short lived as the fingers were replaced with something worse, Kaido's massive dick. As soon as Doflamingo felt that pressure, he started throwing up again, fading in and out of consciousness. All he knew was pain. He was positive that all of his insides were mush and he was just seconds away from death. The beast kept up a grueling quick thrust. Just as Doflamingo lost his voice from screaming, he felt a warm liquid mix with his insides then the pressure leave and the hand that had been holding him up vanish.

As soon as the hand was gone, he hit the ground. His legs didn't work. Did he even have legs at this point? He wasn't sure. He still only knew pain. Some part of him heard a voice talking in the distance but it didn't make sense, nothing made sense. He only wanted to die.

"Don't displease me again. Or it will be death but it will be more painful than that." Kaido warned the two bleeding, crying men on the floor.

They both looked a pathetic mess. They were lying in their own blood, writhing around in pain. It seemed both lost their voices, only able to produce small whimpers. Kaido knew that if he didn't get the sea stone off soon, they would both die in the condition they were.

He left the room and addressed his crew. "Get the cuffs off them and throw them in a row boat. I don't want them on my ship any longer." He ordered. His crew was quick to follow orders and within minutes the two bloody, almost dead men were thrown into a boat and set out to sea.

It was nearly a week until Doflamingo and Caesar were able to heal even enough to move and regain their voices. It was in that time; Doflamingo's crew found them and asked what happened. Caesar wasn't even able to talk due to his shock and pain. Doflamingo could only manage clipped sentences.

"MAKE..THE..FUCKING..SMILES.."


End file.
